


Kiss Me With Your Torture

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Era un’arte che conoscevano bene. Comunicare con gli occhi ciò che non potevano dire con la parole. Ciò che il senso del dovere, il buon senso e ogni legge di prudenza e di decoro imponeva loro di nascondere e di negare.Ciò che erano stati. Ciò che diventavano quando erano insieme. Tutto ciò che Elijah aveva celato, rifiutato, e buttato in fondo al mare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Erotico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Kol Mikaelson  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: What If, seguito della terza stagione. E seguito del mio personale AU cominciato con il racconto Breathe.  
> Baci Parte I: Avevo un racconto in corso, Role Play. Mi sono ricordata di avere il qui presente nel cassetto, e volevo farne un unico pezzo. Ma nel frattempo il mio headcanon si era evoluto, e mi sono resa conto che i rapporti di potere erano cambiati. Ecco perché i racconti di baci saranno due. Il racconto è ambientato nel passato del mio attuale headcanon, nel periodo in cui Tristan era ancora prigioniero dei Mikaelson  
> Rating: VM 14  
> Dedica: a Miky. Always and forever fangirling. Grazie per l’ispirazione.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademu-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

_You can kiss me with your torture_  
Tie me up to golden chains  
Leave me beggin' undercover 

_My Obsession – Cinema Bizarre_

 

 

**Kiss Me With Your Torture**

 

Nei giorni successivi alla grazia inaspettata elargita da Elijah, Tristan era comunque ancora prigioniero dei Mikaelson. Godeva però di una certa libertà di movimento. Poteva vagare nelle cantine e persino interferire negli esperimenti di Vincent e Freya, al punto che quest’ultima aveva minacciato più volte di ripetere l’incantesimo che l’aveva relegato nella sua cella.  
Kol veniva giù sempre meno, da quando, dopo l’ennesima lite, Elijah aveva minacciato di rinchiuderlo in una bara. «In quanto a te, Tristan – aveva aggiunto il creatore con un’occhiata spietata – nulla mi impedisce di noleggiare un altro container…» Lo sguardo gelido del prigioniero lo aveva obbligato però ad abbassare gli occhi.

Tristan godeva segretamente dell’imbarazzo di Elijah, di quella vulnerabilità che l’altro non riusciva più a nascondere. Era ancora più deliziato al pensiero di esserne la causa. Ma con il consueto autocontrollo sapeva bene fin dove poteva spingersi. Sapeva di poter azzardare alcune cose, tra cui blande provocazioni e pacati rimproveri. Con l’unica vera precauzione di non minacciare mai la sua famiglia.

E, senza esagerare, c’erano argomenti che Tristan amava evocare per colpire con precisione chirurgica, in particolare quelli relativi alla presunta nobiltà d’animo del suo creatore. Alla sua affidabilità e lealtà. Al fatto che aveva abbandonato la Strix, causando la morte di molti di loro. Per orgoglio e per prudenza Tristan parlava sempre al plurale. “Ci hai lasciati da soli contro Mikael” “Hai abbandonato le tue creature”. Se intendeva: “mi hai lasciato”, “mi hai abbandonato”, Elijah poteva solo intuirlo.

 

In ogni caso, anche se invischiato in mille strategie, in mille stratagemmi per trarre il proprio vantaggio dalla situazione, Tristan non lasciava mai col pensiero la sua principale ossessione. Il motivo stesso della sua esistenza: la cura di Aurora.  
Il pensiero che la bella sorella fosse in pericolo lo faceva impazzire, e a volte lo rendeva imprudente. Dopo tanto studio e ritegno per mostrarsi freddo e distaccato, una parola sentita per caso, una confidenza rubata a Vincent con l’inganno, lo rendevano di nuovo fragile. Di nuovo apertamente preoccupato, al punto da pretendere da Elijah l’assicurazione che la salvezza di Aurora fosse considerata alla stregua di quella di Klaus.  
Poiché sembrava ormai certo che la Contessa De Martel fosse anch’essa prigioniera di Marcel. Anche se, come malignamente aveva rimarcato Kol, godeva probabilmente di ben altro trattamento.  
Tristan aveva colto quelle affermazioni dietro una delle tante porte chiuse che celavano l’affannoso complottare dei Mikaelson. Ma, al contrario delle altre volte, non si era allontanato col suo passo leggero da gatto.  
Quando Elijah, avvertendo la sua presenza, bruscamente aveva spalancato la porta, l’avevano trovato poco dietro la soglia, i pugni stretti e lo sguardo furioso. In una mano stringeva un inutile paletto ricavato da una delle preziose sedie dei Mikaelson.  
Kol gli rideva in faccia, dietro il braccio teso con cui Elijah lo tratteneva. «Oh, andiamo fratello, lascia che lo faccia fuori – è un inutile parassita e non ci sarà di alcun aiuto per liberare Klaus. Quanto alla sorella…»  
Elijah fu abbastanza veloce da bloccare Tristan contro il muro, piegando il suo polso fino a fargli lasciare il paletto, l’altra mano stretta intorno al suo collo. Kol venne a sua volta sgradevolmente vicino. «Questo non ti servirà, lo sai bene… - sibilò all’orecchio del prigioniero – mentre sarebbe fatale per te…» sussurrò puntando l’arma sul suo cuore. Con la massima tranquillità Elijah lasciò il collo di Tristan per afferrare il polso del fratello, e stringendo fino a fargli male allontanò la minaccia dalla propria creatura. «Vai di sopra.» mormorò con voce roca. Lo sguardo scuro di Kol, così simile al suo, lampeggiò nella penombra. «Un giorno dovrai spiegarmi perché il piccolo bastardo goda di una particolare impunità…» mormorò scuotendo la testa.

Rimasero così, stretti contro la parete, a fissarsi. Tristan tossì, poi lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «La tua parola che salveremo anche Aurora. O vi lascerò nei guai e mi muoverò da solo.» mormorò con voce velata.  
Elijah rise, spingendolo un po’ di più contro il muro. «Nei guai? Siamo già nei guai, e certo non ne usciremo grazie a te. Piccolo Napoleone di seconda classe…» Come sempre i suoi insulti avevano un che di seducente, ma Tristan non volle indugiare su quanto di morbido, di sensuale e promettente c’era nella sua voce.  
«La tua parola!» gridò.  
La pressione improvvisa di Elijah mandò la testa dell’altro contro il muro. «Io non ti prometto proprio niente – scandì gelido il creatore – Kol ha ragione… Ora non sei più neanche utile. Abbiamo fermato il veleno di Lucien grazie al siero scovato da Hayley. Non ho più bisogno di te… » Elijah piegò la fronte fin quasi a sfiorarlo, le mani strette al collo della sua camicia.  
C’erano cose che Tristan non doveva dire, se non voleva farlo reagire. «Hai ragione – il vampiro più giovane sorrise amaramente – E fai bene. Non so che farmene della tua parola. Non l’hai mantenuta una volta in mille anni…»  
Le mani di Elijah strinsero così forte da far saltare un bottone. I suoi occhi si accesero di una strana luce mentre appoggiava la fronte alla sua.  
Lo sguardo di Tristan sfolgorava.

Era un’arte che conoscevano bene. Comunicare con gli occhi ciò che non potevano dire con la parole. Ciò che il senso del dovere, il buon senso e ogni legge di prudenza e di decoro imponeva loro di nascondere e di negare.  
Ciò che erano stati. Ciò che diventavano quando erano insieme. Tutto ciò che Elijah aveva celato, rifiutato, e buttato in fondo al mare.

Tristan deglutì. Il pomo d’adamo scivolò sottopelle in un delicato movimento che in controluce fece risaltare la superficie non rasata del collo.  
Elijah gli afferrò la nuca con mano sicura. L’altro socchiuse gli occhi, sotto la curva delle palpebre le iridi azzurre ebbero un lampo. Le labbra delicate erano dischiuse come per una protesta. Ma più probabilmente per un’offerta.  
Elijah sfiorò quella bocca tenera con la propria, ruvida e dura. Ma non approfondì il contatto.  
Scese piuttosto al collo, a raggiungere quella piccola sfera in movimento frenetico, segno di un incontenibile nervosismo, di un’agitazione che neppure l’algido Tristan De Martel riusciva ad arginare.  
Il respiro calmo di Elijah stuzzicò per pochi istanti la pelle delicata, abbastanza perché Tristan, per un attimo, riaprisse gli occhi e schiudesse di più la bocca.  
Mentre gli sfiorava la gola con la lingua, sentì che il battito di Tristan accelerava, i brividi divennero evidenti ai suoi occhi, inarrestabili sotto le sue labbra.  
Ma ancora non gli bastava. «Che c’è, Tristan… Ti sento nervoso. Dimmi cosa vuoi… Non rifiuto mai l’ultimo richiesta di un condannato.»  
L’altro aprì la bocca per la sua risposta. Che senza dubbio sarebbe stata insolente, se Elijah non avesse deciso di affondare i denti. Prima nel tenero incavo della gola, poi sulle labbra, che finalmente lasciarono sfuggire un gemito.  
Le dita di Elijah affondarono nella nuca, tirando un po’ i corti capelli biondi della sua preda. Il viso premuto contro quello di Tristan, ancora non lo baciava.  
«Dimmi cosa vuoi e io lo farò…» sussurrò crudelmente.  
Tristan spalancò gli occhi. «Io voglio…» cominciò.  
Lo sguardo di Elijah si incupì ancora di più.  
«Ti voglio… - continuò Tristan – almeno quanto tu vuoi me.» L’ombra di un sorriso impudente si estese dalla bocca agli occhi.  
Elijah serrò le labbra, deciso a rimettere in riga la propria sfrontata creatura. Ma non trovò nulla da rispondere all’istante, né si illuse di poter sentire l’altro che ribatteva, poiché il sangue gli pulsava così forte da fargli ronzare le orecchie, la sua vista si appannava al punto da confondere ogni cosa in un liquido lampo d’azzurro.  
Aderendo con le mani alle sue lo spinse ancora, violentemente, contro il muro. Palmo contro palmo, senza toccare le dita, le braccia aperte.  
Non gli fu difficile bloccarlo, sentì la sua eccitazione e non si preoccupò di nascondere la propria.  
Contrastò senza fatica un tentativo di ribellione, una spinta in avanti di braccia, torso e bacino che non fece che avvicinarli di più. Si strusciarono così intimamente che Tristan sospirò, anche se con uno strano sguardo ostile. Ma le sue labbra socchiuse erano un invito fin troppo esplicito.  
Elijah lasciò la stretta ai polsi, e premendolo contro la parete cominciò un bacio lento e profondo.  
La resistenza dell’altro fu tanto illusoria quanto breve. Le dita di Elijah indugiarono ancora sulla nuca, l’altra mano scese a carezzare un fianco e il fondoschiena. Tristan abbandonò le braccia lungo il dorso, cedendo al suo assalto. Poi quasi timidamente le rialzò, prendendo il viso dell’altro tra le mani.

Era il primo bacio che si concedevano da tempo immemorabile.  
C’erano stati contatti di tipo sessuale tra loro, persino un rapido rapporto, trasgressivo e sbrigativo, dopo il loro incontro al ristorante.  
Quando Elijah aveva consegnato a Tristan il cuore del suo assistente, in un ironico, terribile omaggio.  
Ma un vero bacio, di passione reciproca, di reciproca resa e di abbandono, non c’era tra loro dalle remote notti di Marsiglia. Le loro folli notti nei giardini del castello, saturi di profumi.  
Non era un bacio violento e di rapina, come quelli che Elijah gli aveva imposto nelle prime scaramucce da quando Tristan era tornato.  
Non un bacio immaginario, seppure emozionante e appassionato, come quello che si erano scambiati nella Chambre de Chasse.  
Ma un bacio reale, che creature più giovani e meno ciniche avrebbero definito romantico. Fatto di languore e di attesa, di promesse che sembravano sul punto di essere mantenute, ma restavano lontane.  
Elijah sentì che gradualmente la tensione dell’altro si scioglieva, il corpo più esile del suo gli si abbandonava sul petto. Ed ebbe più di ciò che aveva chiesto.  
«Prendimi.» mormorò Tristan dopo aver ripreso fiato.  
Gli occhi enormi di desiderio, una lucente confusione, in essi, tra la resa e la provocazione, tra la sconfitta e l’orgoglio.  
Imperioso e fragile, Tristan De Martel sapeva pregare e dare ordini con la stessa fermezza, con lo stesso irresistibile languore.  
Il vampiro Originale si bloccò, gli occhi ridotti a due brucianti fessure, i canini che sporgevano come se avesse voluto prendergli la vita. Era folle di esultanza e di frustrazione.  
Poiché aveva vinto. Così sembrava. E proprio per tale ragione quell’arrendevolezza non gli sembrava reale. L’imperativo che era uscito dalle labbra sospirose di Tristan non era un “qui e ora”, ma un invito il cui suono si sarebbe riverberato per sempre, nella sua ambiguità: prendi il mio corpo o prendi la mia vita intera? Scopami, uccidimi, salva mia sorella… A chi andava, ancora una volta, la lealtà di Tristan De Martel?  
Un’offerta perpetua che Elijah ebbe il pudore di non cogliere subito, in quel luogo e in quella situazione.  
Nell’umiliazione della prigionia, nella disperazione per la salvezza dei propri cari. Nella cupa prospettiva di dover sacrificare Tristan per salvare gli altri.

Fu per quella ambivalenza che Tristan gli ispirava. Per l’avido bisogno di sentirlo ripetere, un’altra volta, ciò che mai avrebbe voluto ammettere. Per l’oscura, perversa delizia di farlo aspettare, sempre sulla soglia tra rifiuto e accettazione. A consumarsi in un desiderio perpetuo.  
Fu perché nemmeno lui sapeva quello che voleva. E non riuscendo ad ucciderlo lo strinse a sé. «Non ancora… - mormorò al suo orecchio – Non ancora. »


End file.
